deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kratos
"God of war. I haven't forgotten you. For what you did that night, this city will be your grave...” Kratos is the protagonist of the popular video game series, God of War. He has conquered gods and monsters alike. He is especially well known for killing Ares and the king of the gods himself Zeus. Battle against Starkiller (by Death'sapprentice77) The Rogue Shadow lands on the surface of Earth, Greece to be exact, Starkiller steps out of the ship and the ship takes off. A flaming arrow whizzes past the sith's head and he turns to see Kratos holding Apollo's Bow, ready to let off another shot. Preparing himself Starkiller ignites his lightsaber and deflects the arrow shot at him and dodges another. He leaps up high in the air landing right next to Kratos and slashes the bow right in half. Kratos, draws his Blades of Exile and begins swing them wildly. Starkiller back flips but he retains a small cut on his arm. Kratos hurls a blade straight at him but the sith dodges it Kratos throws another but this time Starkiller throws his light saber and servers the chain and the blade falls to the floor also dealing a small cut to Kratos's face. Enraged Kratos charges him with the single blade with an over head smash which is dodged and slashed again. Kratos then unsheathes the blade of olympus and slashes at Starkiller who blocks it but is surprised it hasn't been cut in two. The two begin exchanging blows neither retaining damage. Then, they lock their blades and get into a struggle Starkiller uses force push and sends the god-slayer slamming into a rock and disarming him. Starkiller leaps near him in an attempt to finish him but Kratos reveals the head of Helios which dazes the sith assassin and Kratos grabs and throws the boy He takes up the Blade of Olympus ready to end the boy's life but Starkiller still has one trick up his sleeve. Kratos, closed in on Starkiller ready for the kill and suddenly Kratos was hit by a burst of force lightning. Kratos let out a scream of pain and fell to the floor and within minutes Starkiller had fried the God-slayer to death with his force lightning. Making sure his opponent was truly dead he stabbed Kratos a couple times with his lightsaber. The assassin went over to the blade of olympus and picked it up to take to his master, as proof of his victory. Starkiller pulled out his Comlink, and said, "Juno, I'm done here." Battle vs Nightmare (by Leolab) Kratos walks onto the top of the Tower of Rememberance, and watches as a girl gets thrown flaming across the platform. He sees Nightmare, with two swords sticking in the ground to either side. Nightmare swings the Iron Paddle around, and charges Kratos. He swings the blade in a wide arc, which Kratos ducks under. He rolls back and brings out the Bow of Apollo. The flaming arrows bounce off of the demon’s armor, and Kratos is forced to dodge again. He unleashes Poseidon’s Rage, knocking the Iron Paddle out of Nightmare’s hands. Kratos then drives Nightmare back using his Blades of Exile, which still do not penetrate the armor. Nightmare then grabs the more metallic of the two swords; one of the forms of Soul Edge. Nightmare then presses forward. Metal rings on metal, as the warriors duel their way back and forth across the circular platform. Kratos decides to go for a more unorthodox tactic: he wraps the chains of his Blades of Exile around Soul Edge, trapping it. He then disarms Nightmare, but the move leaves him open. Nightmare then grabs Kratos with his three-clawed hand, lifting him off the ground. He squeezes the warrior, and throws him halfway across the arena. Walking over to the remaining incarnation of Soul Edge, he pulls it out of the ground and sees Kratos pulling out the Blade of Olympus and unleashing the Rage of Sparta. The two warriors fight, a blade that killed gods combating one that eats souls. Nightmare then disengages, and punches Kratos with his claw. He then delivers a brutal uppercut, launching the warrior into the air. He then stabs the ground with his sword, creating a red sphere of energy that captures the falling Kratos. He drains his opponent’s soul, killing him. Battle against Alex Mercer (By Samurai234) Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors